<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Proving History Wrong by unnoun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419503">Proving History Wrong</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/unnoun/pseuds/unnoun'>unnoun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bernice Summerfield (Books &amp; Audio), Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms, Faction Paradox (Books &amp; Audio)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breeding, Cousin Incest, Cults, Cultural Appropriation, Cultural Differences, F/F, Glad to Be Alive Sex, Lesbian Sex, Magical Pregnancy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possession, Sex Toys, Sex in a TARDIS, Time Shenanigans, Time Travelling Lesbians, Victorian Attitudes, shadow sex, technically</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:28:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/unnoun/pseuds/unnoun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"For all we know, we could be the ones who go back in time and start the human race. We could be the original Adam and Eve. Eve and Eve. Whatever."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Justine/Eliza (Faction Paradox)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Proving History Wrong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We'd had a good time so far, during our 'mission' to pre-history, so much so that even Justine had come out of her shell, and without even having to fight anybody.</p><p>Sadly, it turned out riding dinosaurs wasn't as much fun as it'd looked on TV.</p><p>Oh, to be clear, it wasn't dangerous or anything. Justine's infinite shadow weapons and our training made sure of that. It was just, well... boring.</p><p>Add to that I was uncomfortable, not just because of the dinosaurs themselves, which were all feathery and bird-like seemingly just to spite me after the business with the Unkindnesses, and were either too aggressive or just didn't wanna go where we wanted them, but because since we'd arrived here, I felt...</p><p>Well, my tits felt so sore and, well, <em>bloated</em> I started thinking they were going to explode, I was always hungry but couldn't eat without being sick after, and I was always tired and had a headache. On top of all which it felt like the <em>loa</em> were trying to tell me something about the nature of time, or whatever they did, but I could never tell what.</p><p>The Ship, which like all Homeworld Ships was in some way sentient, presumably had some opinion on goings on, but thankfully hadn't made those opinions clear as of yet.</p><p>As for Justine, well... I still don't understand how the girl could be so polite, reserved and <em>Victorian</em>, and so obliviously confrontational at the same time, but she somehow managed. Add to that the way that her new, one-armed shadow didn't always seem to listen to her, and sometimes compelled her to do unexpected things at totally random times, and I was relatively sure I was the only person around with any sense.</p><p>So, it was after a confrontation with the natives (it turned out that there were sapient bipedal lizard-people during the Triassic period, who knew) when we were back aboard the Ship, as I was trying to catch my breath while Justine dropped shadow-weapons to gain new ones, the way she usually did instead of fidgeting, when she made a sudden noise that caught my attention.</p><p>When I turned to look, Justine rushed to stand so the shadow was hidden behind her, and while we were both wearing our masks, I knew I could see a blush on those pale cheeks.</p><p>She didn't do a good enough job at hiding however, or else the shadow was using its semi-independence, because I found myself blurting out "is that a cock?" as I stared at the floppy marital aid the shadow gripped in its singular hand.</p><p>Justine seemed to withdraw into herself, but eventually spoke up. "In some cultures, reproduction is avoided enough that artificial forms of it are considered weapons. Evidently, there was an all-female polity of the Manfolk, who—"</p><p>"That's a <em>working</em> cock!?" I exclaimed, rushing towards the other girl and already starting to reach for the shadow before realizing my mistake.</p><p>Before I could think to question why I even wanted to touch the thing, Justine's breath hitched and got my attention as it reverberated through my whole body.</p><p>I didn't notice until I turned to look, and ended up being rather surprised by how close we'd gotten, practically skull-mask to skull-mask.</p><p>"Were you just joking earlier?" Justine asked.</p><p>"Yes," I replied, because I usually was. "Joking about what?"</p><p>"Starting the human race together. Eve and Eve."</p><p>I honestly don't know how her asking that lead to me stripping my robes off and pulling her out of her dress, I can describe my thought process after losing my purpose and everything I knew when the world fell apart around me (again, see Dead Romance) or I can try to describe what sex is like with a two dimensional dildo held by the shadow of a repressed Victorian Witch I was (well, am) in a time-traveling voodou cult with.</p><p>...Spirits, anything involving shadows is difficult to explain at the best of times, but I'll try my best. Actually, it might be best to explain what I was doing first. This is my first time doing a kiss-and-tell, sorry if it's not up to your standards.</p><p>So, I'm hardly an expert on what two girls are supposed to do together.  While I don't doubt I have some experience on the subject (...Well, actually, given how much of my memories are actually someone else's implanted in my brain, it'd be fair to doubt it honestly) most of my sexual encounters I was high as a kite, so I can't remember any necessary details.</p><p>But you have to understand, the other girl in this case was <em>Justine</em>. How someone as repressed and Proper as she was joined the Faction in the first place, I'll never know.</p><p>You might imagine this was going to be a disaster, and as it happens, you would be right on the money, at least at first.</p><p>We'd left our masks on at first, so my original attempt to kiss her and sweep her off her feet just sorta ended up making a loud clunking scraping noise, and to make matters worse, the fight happy girl took it as an attack, and her attempt at sweeping <em>me</em> off <em>my</em> feet, took the form of tackling me against the console.</p><p>We flipped some switches with my arse, and I think the breaks got stuck because we were in the vortex for <em>weeks</em>, and the whole time, and every time we tried to fly the Ship afterwards it made a wheezing, groaning sound, like house keys on the strings of a piano.</p><p>Justine tried to pull away, apologize probably knowing her, but I didn't let her, pulled both our masks off and grabbed the back of her head to press our faces together.</p><p>Evidently, however, she was still in attack mode (in fairness, we probably should have communicated a wee bit better,) because as I was sucking on her lip, pressing our breasts together, rubbing her hip with my knee, (classic stuff) she 'attacked' with her current 'weapon' in its traditional style.</p><p>I'd had sex with penises before, but they'd always been, y'know. Solid. Real. They had, well. Depth.</p><p>Sex with a perfectly flat fake penis that was just an after-image, an impression, an echo, an <em>idea</em> of a fake penis, after the original fake penis had been erased from time?</p><p>...I've still got all my bits, but I imagine it's a bit what phantom pain is like.</p><p>Only, in my cunt.</p><p>And definitely not painful.</p><p>I moaned into Justine's mouth like I was in a porno (I know she spent a lot of time in the stacks, but I doubt she knows what a porno is) and pulled her down on top of me, as the column of the console went up and down behind my back like it was a three-dimensional version of the device the redhead was pumping me with.</p><p>I reached down between us and trailed my fingers through her curls before I found her sex, I trailed through her wetness and curled my middle finger up into her before rubbing her jewel with my thumb, appreciating her cries of pleasure as they met my own.</p><p>I'm not sure what I expected it to feel like, when her new weapon finally 'fired' but I certainly wasn't expecting to feel it pulse and squirt inside me like it was the real deal, and I was so caught off-guard I pulled away to moan, clenching and squeezing like my body wanted to milk it of every drop.</p><p>Afterwards, as I tried to catch my breath, I clung to Justine for what seemed like ages, until she pulled away and started flailing.</p><p>"Sorry!" she started to say, "it's just— the instincts, they want me to rebuild the Faction, a family— we're both girls, we shouldn't—"</p><p>Personally, I'd lost just about all patience for what I 'shouldn't' do ages ago, so I lunged forward and put my hands on her shoulders, trying not to coerce or be too aggressive, but also not letting her continue to panic aimlessly.</p><p>I tried to breathe in and out with her, try to see if that might help calm her down, but by this point, frustratingly, she'd already gotten it taken care of.</p><p>Instead she was staring at me, but not my face, or even my tits, down at my...</p><p>"I can't be knocked up already, can I?"</p><p>"Er," Justine said, with the look on her face like she was zoning out, not quite seeing what was in front of her, "there's a strong likelihood that you will have been."</p><p>I considered that. "Well, in that case, let's celebrate."</p><p>I leaned forward, slowly so as to give her an out, as she continued staring at me like she wanted to bolt.</p><p>"Come on, Gramps, do you want to kiss or not?"</p><p>Justine looked exactly as irritated as I hoped she'd be by the nickname. "Well," she said curling her left arm around my hip in an almost possessive way (that left me oddly thrilled), "If I'm the new Grandfather, I guess that means I'll have to promote you to Mother then, won't I?"</p><p>"Thought you already had."</p><p>"Time can be rewritten— Oh!"</p><p>I had given her an impish peck on the lips, then ducked down to give another kiss to that set.</p><p>"Know any rituals that might let me, oh I dunno, return the favor, as it were?" I asked.</p><p>She looked down at me, and I figured that whatever this was would work out when she slowly knelt down and caught me off-guard with a small, gentle, practically virginal kiss on the cheek.</p><p>"Maybe," she started, "we'll figure one out together?"</p><p>I swallowed, suddenly aware that I was blushing now. "Y-yeah."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://discord.gg/bCW5B22">I've set up a discord thingy if anyone wants to talk about my fics with me,</a> <del>even if I'd rather see comments here, tbh</del></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>